New Year, New Love
by princesssarah7
Summary: A cute oneshot about a New Year's Eve party Miley throws. Jiley & Loliver!


**New Year, New Love!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So I just updated my other Hannah story, and I got this great story idea while looking for some good fan fiction to read...and I randomly thought how cute it would be to make a NEW YEARS STORY! I didn't see one, so I thought I'd do the honors. One-shot, definitely Jake&Miley, Lilly&Olliver! WOOOT! Haha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scene setting: Miley and Lily are at Miley's house in her living room.**

"This is SO cool Miley! My mom would never let me have a New Year's party!" Lilly said, hanging a pink and black streamer.

"I know! My dad was totally cool with it. He said he felt I could be trusted, so he's just gonna hang out in his room and check in every once in a while. Not bad at all!" Miley said. She looked around, "This place looks great! Come on, let's go burn that mix CD before everyone arrives. So they ran off to Miley's room and sat at her computer.

"Okay, well it's a dance party so what's any dance party without SexyBack by JT? I mean, COME ON!" Lilly said, doing her signature "I've already brought Sexy Back dance".

"So true. Let's add some slow songs for slow dances. Definitely "Say Goodbye" by Chris Brown. Ahh love it! Then "Listen To Your Heart" by D.H.T. And how about "You Save Me" by Kenny Chesney? I love it!"

"Ohh, and "Far Away" by Nickelback! Then "You'll Think of Me" by Keith Urban and "Photograph" by Nickelback."

"K, sounds good. We both got our 3 picks. Then we can always just bring my laptop in here and turn up the volume if we need some more slow songs!"

"SO who you planning on dancing with? Does his name rhyme with cake?"

"Lilly, you should know! And what about you? I think you've had a thing for the Smoken Oken lately if you know what I mean!"

"Oh shut up!" Lilly said, throwing a pillow at her smirking friend. "Let's get more fast songs." So, Fergalicious, Come Back To Me, Honestly, Everytime We Touch, Wind It Up, Ridin Dirty, Bossy, Show Stopper, Ain't No Other Man, Promiscuous, Nothing In This World, London Bridge, About Us, Do It To It, and A Public Affair were all added. (**A/N: I definitely did NOT write these, OR sing them! Besides karaoke...lol!)**

_DING-DOOOOONG!_

"**FIRST GUESTTTT!"** Both the girls screamed. Miley ran to the door to answer while Lilly put in the CD they had burned. Miley came walking back,

"It was just Oliver." She said, frowning.

"Gee, thanks!" Oliver said sitting on the couch by Lilly.

-_30 Minutes Later-_

There was a pretty good crowd of kids from school there, including Jake, whom Miley was talking with.

"So Jake are you excited for the new year?" Miley said._Wow, that sounds so corny..._ She thought.

"Yea, it's gonna be amazing at midnight trust me." Jake said, giving her a slight smile. He seemed like he was nervous about something, or anticipating it or something. Miley couldn't seem to put her finger on it. Suddenly "You Save Me" came on. _Please ask me to dance, pleaseeee!_ Miley thought.

"I love this song!" Miley said, hinting slightly to Jake.

"Ohh, that's great! You wanna dance?" He asked smiling at her.

"I'd love to."

"Ohh that's great. Well there's plenty of guys here, take your pick!" Miley glared at him. "You know I'm just kidding Miles." He wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck.

"This is nice!" She said, staring into his eyes.

"Yea it really is. I'm really happy you invited me Miley."

"Oh course Jake, I couldn't imagine you NOT being here!" She laid her head on his shoulder as the song began to come to an end. She looked around and smiled. "Look, Lilly and Oliver are dancing too." She said as Lilly also laid her head on Oliver's shoulder. Then the song ended.

"I'm gonna go talk to Oliver real quick." He said, hugging her and walking off. Then whenever Jake went over there, Lilly ran to Miley.

"YESSSS! I LOVE SLOW DANCES! WHOEVER INVENTED THEM, THEY'RE LIKE A GENIUS!!!" Lilly said jumping up and down.

"ME TOO!" Miley said, grabbing her best friends hands and jumping around with her.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Miley said, glancing at Jake and Oliver. They kept laughing and looking over at Lilly and Miley's direction.

"Who knows." Then Fergalicious came on. "Miley, may I have this dance?"

"You may!" Miley said giggling. Then the girls when crazy dancing and singing. (**A/N: D! To the E! TO the L-I-C-I-O-U-S! Haha I love this song. Anywayyy.)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_30 Minutes until Midnight_

Everyone had all gone outside to watch the display of fireworks the city was shooting off. It was right near their house, so it was perfect. (**A/N: SO I don't know how fireworks work in other states...or if you're allowed to have them in certain areas and such. I live out in the country so! Just pretend!**) Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver were sitting on the balcony from Miley's room watching. Miley and Jake were sharing a blanket, and so were Lilly and Oliver. Everything was perfect. 20 minutes went by and the fireworks died down since everyone was getting ready for the countdown to New Years. Everyone went and gathered in the Stewart's front lawn.

Lilly took Miley aside. "Have you noticed something about Oliver and Jake?"

"Kind of..."

"They keep talking and looking at us. And Oliver seems really nervous talking to me..."

"Yea...Jake's been acting that way too. I don't know what's going on!"

"Miley! Lilly! Come over here, we're all about to start the countdown!" Jake yelled. The girls walked over there. A few awkward minutes passed by, since Jake and Oliver would exchange glances laughing about something. Wonder what? Then it came.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled. But Miley and Lilly couldn't say "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" because at that very moment, Jake put his arms around Miley and pulled her in a deep kiss, and Oliver had done the same to Lilly.

"Happy New Year." The guys said to the girls, after finally pulling away. But Lilly and Miley were too surprised and happy to reply. New Year, New Love!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: WHOOOO! I hope you loved it as much as I did! AHH! I'm obsessed with it! I would love reviews on it! And be sure to check out my other Hannah Montana fanfic, _More Than Friends!_**

**---HAPPY NEW YEAR!---**


End file.
